nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Mu
Mu (ムー, Mū) is the strongest country of the Second Civilization Area. It is one of the five superpowers in the three civilized world and second most powerful nation in the world. History Twelve thousand years ago, the Mu continent was an ancient ally of ancient Japan and eventually transferred to another world. All record of the existence of Mu country on Earth disappeared after that. It is said that the Mu originally consisted of the entire Second Civilization, but its territory was significantly narrowed by the indigenous invaders. As a resident of Earth who cannot use magic, Mu shows a clear loss to the indigenous people who are able to use magic. To make up for this weakness, Mu decided to pursue science. Chronology Japanese-Parpaldian War Arc New World War Arc Technology Mu's technology level is as that of the United Kingdom during World War 1, with important inventions like internal combustion engines, propeller-driven airplanes, etc. One of their most popular exports, before Japan arrived, was their mechanical wristwatches. Due to the fact that they were transferred to the New World 12,000 years ago, they did not experience the Industrial Revolutions of the late 19th and early 20th centuries of Earth. Therefore their advancements in technology occurred much later than Japan's. Although it seems that electricity is used here, more advanced electronics-related technologies seem strange, as evidenced by the fact that Mu's investigators don't understand how Japanese computers or mobile devices work. This is because Mu only sees electricity as a power source, and not as a means to transmit data. As a result, things such as an LSI circuit is seen as something more magical, than a collection of information pathways. Many other technologies, such as helicopters or jet engines, are too advanced and complex for Mu in research and manufacturing, although they seem to understand the underlying physical concepts. Unlike Japan, Mu's technology is influenced by magic and in many cases, does not have the same capabilities as its completely technological counterpart. Currently, Mu is trying to move away from the usage of magic and more toward the scientific aspects of Japan's technology. At present, Mu is trying to find ways around Japan's Outflow Technology Bill. They are also using exported Japanese devices such as automobile turbochargers in order to upgrade their own technology. As of now, Japan will still not export any jet engines or the methods to construct materials needed to withstand extreme temperatures and stress. Though the concepts of computers and integrated circuits are still not understood, the engineers of Mu are confident of creating primitive versions of Japan's guided missiles and torpedoes. They would be laughably slow in comparison to Japan's, but they would serve as a rough map for Mu's future technological development. Due to cooperation with Japan, Mu was able to receive a blueprint to create the first generation of Jet Fighter from Japan, starting from allowing Japan to use and modify Mu's Airfield in the Altaras Kingdom. Though the Mu engineers are excited, Japan will not tell them how the engine works, nor how to make the materials needed to withstand the pressures and temperatures of this engine. Mu's engineers must figure all of that on their own. Military Mu's army, based on their weapons and tactical characteristics, was considered to be at the same level as the WW1 era, although there were some areas where they seemed more advanced. The Mu Army was organized and equipped similarly to the WW era, with infantry armed with bolt-action rifles as personal weapons and heavy machine guns as point defense weapons, supported by artillery. To establish the line of defense, Mu applied the doctrine of trench warfare, which proved to be effective against New World opponents of infantry and cavalry only. However, Mu did not seem to have any concept of mechanized warfare, when they were shocked by the appearance of the Gra-Valkas large tank formations, which had superior mobility and firepower to infantry. It also means that they do not possess any proper anti-tank weapons, making them virtually helpless when faced with tanks or any kind of armored vehicles. Through exchanges with Japan, Mu began to design their first tanks, and started to build the mechanized warfare doctrine, however by the time Gra-Valkas began their invasion, these efforts were not yet complete. Economy Mu's economy was slow due to the average global growth that often relies on magic at all times makes the economy development considerably slow. After establishing diplomatic relations with Japan, the economy on Mu increased considerably. Investors start to expand their business all the way to the port town such as Mykal and the town also start to flourish thanks to Japan's effort in helping on growing Mu's technology. Intending to catch up on Japan's way of business, Mu is willing to learn every technology they can get from Japan to expand its economic growth. Effectively, Mu saw Japan as a pioneer in every aspect that Mu wanted. Politics Mu was a constitutional monarchy, with the King and the Royal playing a symbolic role, while Parliament played a legislative and executive role. However, in emergencies, power can be concentrated on the King with the approval of Parliament. Racial equality While other superpowers in the New World, such as the Parpaldia Empire or the Emor Kingdom, have great racial and ethnic discrimination, Mu had a more moderate view on this issue due to the mix of races in their society (The outcome of the process of aggression and assimilation in the past). Foreign Relations Atlantis Twelve thousand years ago, Mu and Atlantis were rivals on Earth competing for dominion over the ancient world. Japan Like Japan, they also a transferred country. In the past, Mu warred against Atlantis until it was mysteriously transferred to the new world. On Earth, their greatest ally was an island nation called Yamuto, in which the Mu historians believe were the distant ancestors of the Japanese people. They are the first superpower to acknowledge Japan's superior military power and technology over all nations in the new world. As a result, Mu is the first civilized country to treat Japan seriously in the very beginning. Much as it pained diplomats to admit, Mu showed interest in importing technology from Japan. In short, Mu had nothing Japan wanted, while Japan had everything Mu wanted. Mu chooses Japan as its pioneer in pursuit of technology growth following Japan's technology that was known to be Mu's future plans to establish be it military or daily life. Mu is one of Japan's highest export rates due to a lot of demands such as cars that are selling like hotcakes. During the New World War, Mu is the only country that put a lot of faith in Japan in defeating Gra Valkas. Holy Milishial Empire Mu currently has an amicable relationship with Milishial and even refines magical gems for them to power their Light Discharge, Air-Compression Engines. Gra Valkas Empire Since the Gra Valkas Empire has declared war on the world, this naturally makes Mu their enemy. Mu has recently battled the Gra Valkas Navy to what is essentially a draw, and was able to repel an invasion with Japan's assistance. Riem Kingdom Due to the fact that Riem has frozen all Mu assets within its nation, Mu's relationship with kingdom is strained. Notes * Mu in Japan Summons is likely inspired from the country with the same name introduced by Augustus Le Plongeon, who is renowned for his legendary lost continent literature. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Earth Countries Category:Transferred Countries Category:Second Civilized Countries Category:Superpowers